Ten times Ten
by SladeJT
Summary: Fanfic 100 challenge. Set around the Koopa Clan. - Twenty-second Story: Enemies
1. 001 Beginnings

Ten times Ten

Story One: Beginnings

It was a new day in the Dark Land, and by all accounts a happy one.

The late queen's last egg was about to hatch.

Bowser, who was usually so fearless, was pacing to and fro outside the royal hatchery. His eighth child (most likely a boy, if the six others were any sign) had shown no signs of hatching all these years. The medikoopas had theorlzed that the egg had sensed that its mother had died, but they were at a loss for words as to why it waited untill now tu hatch. But, for whatever reaeon, his beloved's final gift was about to break through its egg!

His eldest son, Ludwig, and his perhaps only daughter, Wendy, were in the room with him. Ludwig had been overseeing the repairs to yet another one of their castles demolished by the Mario Brothers. He was thankful for any excuse from the tedious work, but he would had dropped anything to see his youngest sibling. Wendy had flown in from her private sea-side castle upon hearing the news. The others were attacking the Musgroom Kingdom, in an attempt to stave off suspicion. After all, it had been a whole week and Bowser didn't kidnap the princess or try some hair-brained scheme to beat the Mario Brothers. They did not want those pasta munching plumbers causing any problems for their father. Not today, of all days.

"Mine fatha'..." Ludwig said as Bowser passed by the two koopalings for what the prince presumed to be the sixtith time. "Vould you please stop zat infernal pacing? I undastand zat you are nervous, but please try to relax."

Bowser paused. He was not doing Ludwig's suggested, no. The head medikoopa had returned. All the eyes in the room were set on her. She was holding a bundle in her claws.

Bowser was standing infront of the medikoopa before you could say 'hatchling.' He carefully took the newly hatched koopa in his great big claws. Anyone who saw him, the great big strong and short-tempered brute, hold the fragile hatchling wuld had been amazed by how gentle he was as he caressed his new son.

"He... He looks just like you, dad." Wendy whispered when she finally could see her sleepy new brother.

Bowser chuckled.. "He does, don't you... Bowser Junior?" 


	2. 002 Middles

Ten times Ten

Story Two: Middles

"You really should lose some weight, Lord Bowser."

The medikoopas always told him that. He did NOT need to lose weight! His shell was what was making the all the weighting scales break, not his own girth.

The king of the Koopas didn't notice that the columns shook as he made his way to the throne room. He just wanted to sit down and forget about what those so called doctors told him.

He reached the throne and plopped his gluteus maximus down in his throne. His loveley, golden, padded throne. Which was creeking.

Creeking?

------------

Kamek came running to the throne room. He had heard Bowser cry out all the way from his private tower. He expected to see some sign that the Mario Brothers had made a surprise visit, or perhaps that the little freak Beanish had somehow found and placed that hag of a witch, Cackletta, into his liege. Or maybe that giant sword was back.. Wait, no. He would had noticed that, even if Smithy was somehow rebuilt and returned for revenge.

He did not expect to see the throne broken with Bowser caught in its ruinis.

"Damn it... I guess I really do need to lose weight." Bowser muttered. 


	3. 003 Ends

Ten times Ten 

Story Three: Ends

Two koopas were walking through the castle halls. The one was wearing the armor of Koopatrol: A metal helmet with the beaver down and a spike on the top, gauntlets, boots, and a black shell with a metallic plastron and metal spikes adorning the carapace. The other was a Dry Bone, a koopa skeleton reanimated by either a magikoopa's spell or the spirit of a dead koopa re-entering its own body. This one in particular had been of the later sort.

"So..." the Koopatrol began as they walked past another door. "What's it like?"

The Dry Bone tilted its head. "What's what like?" it asked, somehow still able to talk in spite of not having vocal cords (or any other muscles, for that matter.)

"The end. Death. Coming back to life. Why you came back to life. The whole shebang." the Koopatrol replied.

"Ah." The Dry Bone looked away and rubbed the back of its skull with a gloved hand. "Erm... Its kind of hard to explain."

"Why?"

"Because..." The Dry Bone answered as they passed a pair of Hammer Brothers. "Its just one of those things which it is impossible to say to someone who has not experienced it before. Kind of like telling a blind man about color."

The armored koopa sighed. "Can you at least tell me why you returned?"

The Dry Bone nodded. "Because of my daughter."

The Koopatrol blinked. "Daughter? You have a daughter?"

"Of course I have a daughter! I was alive, you know..." The Dry Bone's eyes glowed brighter, a sign that it was mad. "It was her birthday, the day I died. I didn't want her to be alone on her birthday. To have to wait until her own end to see me once more... I couldn't do that to her."

The Dry Bone's patrol partner for the night had fallen silent. It not until the end of their shift that he spoke again. 

"I'm sorry. So sorry." he muttered as they parted ways.


	4. 004 Insides

Ten times Ten

Story Four: Insides

Baby Bowser pouted. The koopa hatchling was stuck wearing a diaper. A diaper of all things! He did not want to suffer such an embarrasment, but she insisted that he wear it.

Baby Bowser heard footsteps. 'Speak of the devil...' he thought.

"There you are! I was wondering where you had gotten to." the young female koopa giggle. "You shouldn't run off like that. You might get eaten by a pirahna plant or a chain chomp!"

He swore that as soon as Kamek was done making that potion, 'Baby' Bowser would make Wendy pay for making him wear a diaper. He may look like a hatchling on the outside, but he was still himself on the inside! 


	5. 005 Outsides

Ten times Ten 

Story Five: Outsides

As was common for the Koopa King, a castle was robbed from its former owner. What was uncommon for him was that it was his own castle that was stolen.

He stood outside the castle. Sure, he had other castles, but this was his main castle. And the other castles had not contacted him. The Primary Troop feared the worst and so had return to their families, in an attempt to keep them safe from Smithy's forces.

Bowser, as surprising as it seemed to his temporary allies, had forgiven his troops' cowardice. After all, Bowser had his own family to worry about. He was sure that those brats were safe. But he had to do this... Bowser had to reclaim his castle. Even if it meant teaming up with...

Mario tapped Bowser on his left arm. Bowser looked down at the small fat plumber.

"What?" the Koopa King growled.

Mario pointed at the rest of their group. Mallow, that stupid crybaby puffball, Geno, the know-it-all star-possessed toy, and Peach, his beloved princess, were already walking towards the door.

It was time to go inside.


	6. 006 Hours

Ten times Ten

Story Six: Hours

It had been hours since he left the castle, but he was no where near his destination. The Troopa looked to the left, no castle To the right, no castle. Before and behind him, no castle.

He was utterly and completely lost.

Just then, a small cloud passed overhead. Its had a smile what passed for its face, but what was not common in these parts was that he could see another Koopa in it. It was a Lakitu!

"Hey! You, up there!" he called out. The Lakitu poked his head through the bottom of the cloud and, seeing the Troopa, moved his cloud downwards.

"Yeah? What is it?" the cloud-riding koopa asked. He looked rather impatient...

"Which way is it to Toadstool Castle?"

The Lakitu stared at the green-shelled Troopa. "You're way off. Toadstool Castle is in that direction." Here, the Lakitu pointed south-west. "It would probably take you about nine, ten hours to walk all the way there! Even on my cloud, it would still take quite some time."

The Troopa sighed as he began the long walk to the Princess' castle. 


	7. 007 Days

Ten times Ten

Story Seven: Days

It had been days since their father left to capture Princess Peach. They had recieved word that the Princess' voice had been stolen by some creep from the Bean Bean Kingdom, so the abduction would have to wait until the voice was retrieved.

Earlier that day, the Koopalings had boarded the flying castle, having decided to fly the place over to the Bean Bean Kingdom, in case if their father's Koopa Cruiser crashed and he needed an aerial get-away. Or, as they feared the case may be, Bowser was in some sort of trouble. He always took some time, even if it was just a couple minutes, to contact his kids and tell them if he was on his way back or if he would be away a little bit longer.

While the airborne fortess slowly made its way, the Koopalings had found ways to distract themselves from the wait.

Ludwig was busy wirh the Troops, Lemmy was rolling around on his ball, clutching Wendy's bow with both his claws, Roy was nowhere to be seen, probably pranking one of the magikoopas or something. Iggy said he was working on a gigantic bomb-omb, so he would be busy for quite some time. Wendy could be heard yelling her head off, saying what she would do with Lemmy when she got her claws on her older brother. Morton was bothering Kammy, asking her when Bowser would be back, why her broom looked different from all the other magikoopas', what she had for breakfast that day, if she liked it, why she wanted him to go away, and whether or not the Koopa King would finally beat the Mario Brothers. Larry was playing tennis with two paratroopas and a Fly Guy.

Junior wasn't aboard the flying castle, though. He was in Bowser's main castle in Dark Land, still waiting for his father to return with 'Mama Peach.'

It would be another day before they reached Bean Bean Kingdom airspace. Just one more day. 


	8. 008 Weeks

Ten times Ten

Story Eight: Weeks

It was a week after the last failed attempt to defeat Mario. Two Koopa Troopas sat in a tavern, waiting for the barkeep to return with the next round of their drinks.

"Hey. Hey Parakarl! Lookit dat." the wingless red-shelled koopa said as he pointed at a human seated two stools down. "'Ey. You dere. Whaza 'uman like you doin' in dese parts? Dere's not dat many of youse guys 'round here. I cen count da number of humans I have seen on one claw!"

The human stared at the drunken koopa et down his drink. "You have four digits on your claw." he stated.

"Ya! I haff only seen four humans 'round here." The red-shelled koopa thrust out his right claw and, as he named people, he uncurled a finger. "Mario... Peach... erm... Mario's bruder... Princcess Dizzy... An' you."

The human lifted his mug and took another sip, not bothering to point out that the koopa had said five people.

"Now wha' I dun' unda-stand is why you are in here."

The human set down his glass and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? I came here for a drink."

"Feh! Waz dat yer drinkin? Wine? Dat's a sissy drink! Dat means yer a sissy, sissy!" the drunked koopa insulted.

The human, tired of listening to drunken reptiles, handed the barkeep some coins and got up out of the stool. As he passed by the two drunken koopas, Parakarl smacked him upside the head. "Ge' oudda here, yah sissy."

The human resisted the urge to hit the parakoopa back. Instead of hitting back, he simply glared at Parakarl. It had been a week since he had punched the lights out of a koopa, and he wanted to keep it that way. After all, he only beats up koopas when Bowser decides to steal something or someone from another kingdom.

With that, Mario left the tavern and made his way back to his home. 


	9. 009 Months

Ten times Ten

Story Nine: Months

Kamek took out his wand and tapped the board behind him. It was that time again...

Baby Bowser sat on the chair with his arms folded over his chest. "Kameek... I don wanna study. I wanna go ou' and take cook-keys from da Yoshis."

His advisor-slash-tutor-slash-guardian frowned. "Bowser, you have to study. All the kings of the past knew the names of the different months and days! All the Koopa Troopas know those names. All the enemies of the Koopa Kingdom know the the names of the months and days. Do you really want to be the only person who doesn't know January from March?"

The minature ruler pouted. "I jus' don like schooling. Its dull and borin', unlike goin' ou' and takin' cook-keys! Can we go ou' and get cook-keys instea', Kameek?"

Kamek sighed. He would never get Bowser to study at this rate. Unless... "Bowser. We're going out."

The hatchling cheered.

---Later---

The two koopa returned, each with several bags, both of Bowser's filled with Yoshi Cookies while one of Kamek's had been filled with various indigenous plants. Those, he intended to study later that day, if he could get Bowser to learn the names of the twelve months and seven days.

"Bowser..." the magikoopa began as he carefully setted his bags down on the floor. "I think I have figured out a way to help you learn the names of the months and the days." He paused when he heard the the hatchling groan. "Don't worry. I think you'll enjoy this."

Kamek took out twelve cookies from one of the bags. He was setting them down on the table while Bowser climbed onto the chair next to the table. The cookies were of four different types. Kamek had sorted them into groups of three. The first two cookies resembled brown-and-white checkered tiles. The three after them were white and each were shaped like daisies, each one with a dot of jelly on their center. The next three were shaped resmebled yoshi-heads, the three after were simple round rings, and the last cookie was of the same sort as the first two.

"Wha-chya' doin' wit da cook-keys, Kameek?" the curious koopa asked.

"Sorting them. This cookie represents January, the first month in the year." As he said this, he pointed to the very first cookie in the line. "This one is Feburary, next is March, then April, June, July, August, September, October, November, and finally December."

Bowser's eyes followed the magikoopa's finger as he pointed to each of the cookies. He recognized a pattern. "Why are da cook-keys set up in pairs of tree?"

Kamek smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You see, the chocolate and vanilla cookies represent winter. The flower cookies are spring. The Yoshi cookies are summer, and the ring cookies are fall."

"I rememba'! You said dat winta' was when snow falled an' it gets cold. Spring's when da' flowa's grow, summer's when it da sun is hottest, an' fall is when da leaves in da trees change from green to all da colors of da rainbow!"

The magikoopa nodded. "Very good." he said as he took five of the cookies and set them infront of Bowser, who promptly ate them. Kamek then moved the remaining seven around and then lined them up.

"Are dese the days of da week?" Bowser asked. The koopadult simplt nodded.

"The days of the week are as follows: Monday, Tuesday, Wensday, Thurday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday."

"Kameek..." Bowser began. "I taut dat Sunday came before Monday..."

Kamek smiled again. "It really depends on whom you ask. The Mushroom Kingdom's calender lists Sunday before Monday, as does Sarasaland, Bean Bean Kingdom, and Nimbus Land. Other places, such the Koopa Kingdom, Jewelry Land, and Waffle Kingdom, list Monday as the first day of the week. But all in all, pretty much every town, city, or village you go to considers Monday as a weekday and Sunday as part of the weekend."

When Kamek had finished talking, he gave the other seven cookies to Bowser, who gobbled them up in a heartbeat. "Do you understand now?"

Bowser nodded. "Twelve months, four seasons, seven days. Two of da days -Sunday and Saturday- are part of da weeken'."

"Very good." 


	10. 010 Years

Ten times Ten

Story Ten: Years

Bowser laid a claw on his wife's sarcophagus. She had died years ago, but he always visted her on their anniversery and her birthday. Those were pretty much the only days he could take time away from ruling the Koopa Kingdom, raising their seven (well, now eight, as Junior hatched a couple months ago) children, and attempting to beat Mario.

"Hey there, sweets. How are you? I'm okay, I guess... As you probably already know, your last egg hatched a couple months back. He looks so much like me, its scary." Bowser chuckled after he had said that.

This was what he would do when he visited his wife's tomb. He would talk to her. She would listen, or so he told himself. "Its a good thing I kept his egg. I'm tellin' you, Clawdia, I was worried that his egg was a dud, but the hatchling sure proved me wrong."

The koopa-king sighed. "Sweety... I really wish that you didn't go so soon. You could had at least stayed until Morton hatched. You would had LOVED the little chatterbox. I mean, when he was out of the egg, the first thing he did was make a 'eeh' noise. He did made that damn noise for four hours straight! I thought someone had shook up his egg sometime while he developed in it." Bowser laughed at the memory. "It was only when the medikoopas ran some tests that they were really able to tell me that he was fine. If you saw were there, you would had been laughing your head off!"

The fire-breathing koopa kept talking for hours about their eight kids. When he finished talking, he laid a small flower on the sarcophagus. Bowser left the tomb with a smile on his face.

After all these years, he still loves her. 


	11. 011 Red

Ten times Ten 

Story Eleven: Red

Report Number 57 from Kamek Koopa  
March 14th, 1954  
Koopa Castle on Koopan territory on Yoshi Island

Nothing much has happened today. Prince Bowser snuck out to steal some cookies from the Yoshis again, but he was stopped halfway by

I have been informed that all the red dye had gone missing. No one seemed to know who took it nor why just that color. This is a little irritating, but it does not really require investigation. I mean, its just dye! I, as well as the other six magikoopas in the castle, can simply alter the color of cloth with magic.

Bah. Who needs dye?

Kamek Koopa

Report Number 58 from Kamek Koopa  
March 15th, 1954  
Koopa Castle on Koopan territory on Yoshi Island

Good news! Prince Bowser did not attempt to sneak out today.

He did, however, set fire to about thirteen Koopa Troopas, the third floor's banners, one of my tomes, and one of the other magikoopas' robes. If I remember correctly... it was Kamentine. She's requesting a transfer to one of the Dark Land castles.

Still havn't found out about the mystery of the red dye, though. Not that I care about it or anything...

Kamek Koopa

Report Number 55 from Kamek Koopa  
March 17th, 1954  
Ruins of Koopa Castle on Koopan territory on Yoshi Island

Alot has happened since my lasst report. I am sorry that I did not sent word, but I was very busy. First I Saw in my crystal ball the future. It did not bode well. The young prince will be beaten time and time again by a pair of humans, twins in fact. The older twin wore red while the younger wore green. In the future I Saw, they were much older and, in what I Saw, they threw the Prince's future self into a river of lava. Further investigation into this future is needed, but what I saw will come to pass, though I tried everything to stop it.

I will report the events of these past two days in full when we return to the mainland castle.

Oh, and I found out what became of all that red dye. My assistants took it to recolor their robes. They tore holes in the hoods to allow their propellers to stick through. Gah... toadies.

Kamek Koopa

((A/N: Wow. I'm up to 11 now. Sweet. I don't know why, but the first thing that popped into my head regarding the color were the Toadies from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. You know, the bespectacled koopas that wear red robes with the hood up and have propellers sticking out of the hood. Good times, good times...))


	12. 012 Orange

Ten times Ten

Story Twelve: Orange

Two koopa-kids were stairing at a very odd item. It had an orange dome and was set upon a golden pedistal This in itself could be just shrugged off as one of the oddities about the Mushroom Kingdom, but the item had a lower-case "e" emblazoned on it. No matter which way you looked at it, the "e" never seemed to shift in direction. It was dead-center!

"What do you think it is, Larry?" the smaller one asked.

Larry Koopa shrugged. "I have no idea, Junior. It looks like one of those switches Ludwig and Morton both talked about a couple years back, but..." He moved a little closer to it to get a better view. "It has an 'e' inside it. The switches I heard about had an exclamation point inside."

The two Koopalings continued to look at the Orange Switch. As weird as it was, they knew better then to just push a switch. They had a variety of effects. Some caused bridges to form, some caused earthquakes, some destroyed bridges inside their father's castles... But none of them were orange. And none of them had an 'e' inside them.

"Should we tell dad about this?" Junior asked as he looked up at his brother, who thought long and hard about it before answering.

"Nah. I don't think he'd be interested in switches."

"Okay. Race yah?"

"You're on!"

And with that, the two left the bizarre switch alone as they raced each other home. 


	13. 013 Yellow

Ten times Ten

Story Thirteen: Yellow

It's time for dinner... Kamek thought with a groan. He had a good reason to be irritated about this: the chefs were serving the ten year old prince Bowser chicken... with corn.

The Prince had developed an... interesting habit regarding corn. When it was simply cooked off the cob, he would take each individual piece, squeeze the yellow skin till the innards popped into his mouth, sucked on the skin to make sure it was empty, and then finally place the remains on his plate, as far away from the rest of his food as possible.

Naturally, the magikoopa had tried to coerce the young sovreign to stop that really irritating (and silly) eatting habit. Sadly for him, the koopa-kid was very stubborn and whenever the chefs placed the golden kernals on his plate, he would eat them in that manner. Kamek had also tried to take corn off of Bowser's plate, but Bowser had decreed that on a five-day interval, corn would be served by the Koopa Castle chefs. Also, being the current ruling member of the royal family, the so-called law had to be acknowledged.

Kamek hated the law, but there was a small comfort in this: they would not be serving mashed potatoes. 


	14. 014 Green

Ten times Ten 

Story Fourteen: Green

Bowser Junior was playing with his older brother, Larry. They were having lots of fun by themselves. Since they were the youngest, they had the least responsibilities. Pretty much just their studies and helping when their father needed their help attempting to defeat Mario again.. With so much free time, they had taken to playing with each other. Sometimes they would sneak into the Mushroom Kingdom and teased the Mushroomer children, at others they would go exploring the Dark Land Mountains. Today, they decided to play in the main castle's indoor pool. They were using Lemmy's ball in a sort of aquatic game of catch. It would be hours before Lemmy had figured out who took his ball, and hours more for him to reach them. Lemmy was not very agile on his own two feet...

It was well into their game that Junior had thought of something. "Hey Larry?"

The older koopaling caught the ball in his claws. "Yeah?

"You know how you and dad and I have a green face and shell...? And Lemmy and Ludwig and Iggy?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

The hatchling scuffled his foot on the surface of the shallow end of the pool. "Well... Why is Roy pink? Did he lose a bet and have to wear Wendy's shell for the rest of his life or sumthin'?"

Larry laughed. "No, no that's not it. He's green too. He just paints his shell pink."

"Then what about his face?" asked the confused prince.

"Roy wears a scale-tight pink mask. Havn't you seen where on the back of his head the mask is tied together?"

"Yeah. I wondered what that was..."

After about thirty seconds, Bowser Junior asked another question. "Well... Why does he paint his shell?"

Larry looked a little embarrassed. "Uh... when I asked him... He... he beat me up."

"What? Why?"

"Because, quote him, 'it ain't none of yer beeswax!'"

"Oh. Do the others know why?"

The older koopa-kid thought about it. "Well, Lemmy might, but he'll be too upset with us for taking his ball. Ludwig would, but he's leading the Kooparmada to attack the Mushroom Kingdom... Iggy would too but he's always too stuck up to talk to us. As for Wendy, well... she's a girl."

Another moment of silence.

"What about Moron?" the endless source of questions asked.

"Morton." Larry corrected with a chuckle. "I saw a picture of Mom and Dad on their wedding day. Mom's face was the same color as her beak, while her shell was pink, like Wendy's. Her hair was a lot like Lemmy and Iggy's in color, but it was mostly pink. There was a koopa-koot standing behind her, Dad said that it was grandpa- mom's dad, I mean. He was brown all over with a gray shell, a lot like Morton."

"But Morton's face is white... why are his face-scales white?"

Right as Larry was opening his mouth to reply, the pool-room's main doors burst open. "LARRY! JUNIOR!" a familiar voice roared.

"Uh-oh... he found us much sooner then I had thought he would." said a surprised Larry. As he turned around to look at his partner-in-crime, he had found that Junior was already running for the window.

((A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with preparing for college, and when not doing that I was playing Twilight Princess or Second Life. Also, I was kind of stuck on what to write this chapter about, the idea hit me last night as I was looking at a picture of Bowser Junior. Picked up the idea at 2am and finished it by 3. Not bad for something written in the wee hours of the morning.))


	15. 015 Blue

Ten times Ten

Story Fifteen: Blue

It was just another day in Little Fungitown. The Mushroomer children were playing in the arcade, the Elders were gossiping, amd the guardshrooms were... well, guarding the desert enterance, the Mushroom Kingdom Embasy, and the Pipe.

Very normal on all accounts. Even for the resident psycho, Kamek. Kamek had been in the town for seven months now. Normally, the presense of a Koopa, especially one so close to Bowser and the Dark Land Koopa Kingdom, would cause the guardshrooms to be on high alert, but Kamek was harmless. For some reason, the aged magikoopa had hypnotized himself sometime between his departure from Dark Land to take a vacation a week before the Star Rod incident (which had taken place roughly six and a half months ago) and about two days before he entered Bean Bean borders. Because of the hypnosis, Kamek was not the wicked magikoopa they all knew and feared. Kamek (or as they so 'dearly' called him, 'Psycho Kamek') was quiet, peaceful, and even helpful! He even helped Luigi two months and six days ago by hypnotising the cowardly plumber into being brave enough to save Mario from a (arguably) terrible fate: a permenent transformation into a Beanish.

What no one had realized was that there was another koopa in town. She had been sent by Bowser, after the King learned about the whereabouts of his most trusted Koopa, to pay Kamek a visit. His vacation had ended months ago! He should had been back in time to ensure that Bowser wasn't humiliated by a idiotic penguin that couldn't tell that 'the Great Gonzalez' was that irritating Plumber!

Kammy found the house that Kamek now dwelled in. It was shaped like a Mushroom. Disgusting, why would any Koopa allow himself to even step foot in such a pathetic waste of building materials? The purple-robed magikoopa knocked on the door.

"Hmm...? Oh, come in." a familiar voice called out. Kammy opened the door and saw Kamek. He looked... well, to say the least, very different. Instead of his normal dark blue robes which possessed a white hem on the sleeves, he wore white robes with a red triangular pattern along the hem of the skirt. His hat possessed a similiar appearance. And his wand... He was not holding his normal white-handled, red-gem holder wand with a large emerald, Kamek bore a golden wand with a star the size of his fist at the head. Kammy would had been less shocked to see him wearing red robes and possessing his normal wand! Or cyan robes with a purple cloak and hat! Heck, even his old purplish-blue robes would had been a welcome change, but this?!

"What are you doing here, Kamilia?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I was sent here to see why you have taken your sweet time here. What are you doing here?! Its a Mushroomer town! Mushroomer! Have you lost your mind?!" She was practically shouting at the end.

"Of course I havn't, Kamilia! Now please, calm down... You must had been given a hard time, being Bowser's top magikoopa while I have been away..." Kamek said as he guided Kammy to a couch. He then made two cups of Koopa Tea appear on the coffee table as they sat down.

"Uh... why yes, I have..." she said as she took a sip of the delicious tea. Wait a second... He has never called her by her proper name since they were children! And why is he being so... kind and sypathetic? She eyed him suspiciously. What is he up to now...?

Kamek smiled at her. "Like it? Its my own brew. Its not too bitter, but not too sweet."

"Yes it is very good." she began. "Wait wait, stop!" She set the cup back on the table. "Kamek, what in the Underwhere has happened to you? You're... so nice! Too nice! And that grin! What the name of Dark Land is up with that dopey grin?!"

"My grin's not dopey." he said with a bit of a frown.

"Yes it is!" Kammy insisted. "And why aren't you wearing your blue robes?"

"They were ragged. Besides, I like these."

"You like- YOU LIKE THOSE THINGS?!"

Kamek simply nodded.

Kammy groaned and rubbed her forehead. She was about to say something when she noticed his magical aura. Why hadn't she seen it before? Kamek was under a spell! But who would even think of bespelling her brother? She pulled out her own wand from beneath her robes.

"Ka-Kamilia...? What are you doing?" he stammered as she pointed it at him. "Kamilia, put that down right now!"

"Its for your own good, Kamek. You are under a spell." she said right before she despelled the mind-altering magic that had caused Kamek to act so out of character.

Kamek's eyes seemed to drift out of focus for a couple seconds, but when they were back, he was enraged. Not at Kammy, no. He was grateful for her help. He was angry with himself. "I can't believe I tried that!" he lamented. "Why did I do that?"

"Try to do what?"

"I tried to make a mind-enhancing potion. As we both know, I am old and all koopa-koots are doomed to eventually become senile."

"You got it wrong." stated Kammy.

Kamek shot her a glare. "Of course I did! I wouldn't had been in this situation if I didn't! I left the cauldron on for too long, resulting in a mind-altering potion. And when I took it..."

Kammy didn't finish his sentance. Instead, she made a set of dark-blue Magikoopa robes and hat appear and hang in the air before Kamek. "Come on and get out of that ugly thing, Kamek. Don't want to go back in that horrid outfit, do you?" Kamek took the robes and thrust them on, after tossing off and burning the robes he wore under hypnosis. When they walked out of the house, Kammy's hand-swen 'Jump on me' sign could be better seen in the sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry I took forever. I just was having trouble what to write Blue about. There's a great deal of things I could had done... Something about Bowser looking into the hated eyes of his eternal foe, Mario. Something about one of the Koopalings (back around the time that the Royal Children first fought Mario) somehow managing to paint all the Pirahna Plants blue. Something about Gloombas (goombas that live underground). A story about those spikey blue shells from Mario Kart. Or even a story revolving around Ludwig's blue hair (which was once white in one or two Mario games).

I settled on this because, well, I wanted to know why Kamek was not Bowser's right hand magikoopa during the Paper Mario series. Also, since he was in Little Fungitown in between the first to Paper Mario games (which is actually chronologically correct, since there are Mario and Luigi: Siperstar Saga references in Paper Mario 2), I always thought he was on vacation. But for that long?! Something had to be done...

laughs I just HAD to do that at the end, though. It was too good to pass up, and I think Kammy felt the same way. 


	16. 016 Purple

Ten times Ten

Story Sixteen: Purple

Prince Bowser was bored.

So... very... bored.

It had been days since his last 'playday' with the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach. While Mario and some human boy were playing with their stupid toys (Mario had a Shy Guy figurine while Luigi had a Yoshi action figure capable of sticking out its tounge), Bowser had led the Princess away and brought her up to his castle in Dark Land. He just wanted to take her there so that they could play with his toys (and not have to share with those brown-haired annoyances), but he was stopped before he even left the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom's capital.

So, he decided to sneak out of the castle again. Nothing cured boredom like causing problems for that annoying Mario or those stupid Mushroomers!

The Koopa Prince was out soon enough, walking through the forest.. Sure, it was a long walk to the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, but it would be worth it. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom made such funny faces when he was around! Like last week, that stupid-head, Toadswart... er, Bowser thought that was his name... he didn't hear it right over the pandimoneum. Anyway, 'Toadswart' had made a hilarious face when the Koopa Prince had taken Peach out to the garden. Of course, if Kamek knew that Bowser had snuck out again, the Magikoopa would deprive him of his cookies for at least a week. So the Koopa Prince had to be careful not to be seen...

As he reached the edge of the forest, Bowser spotted someone. It wasn't a Koopa, so that was a relief. Actually, it looked like a Mushroomer, but without the 'Shroom cap. Human, then. Green hat, green short-sleeved shirt, and blue shorts? Huh... Kind of like that mean little brat, Mario, but this guy's wearing green. What was that in his hands?

Luigi was unaware of the presense of a Koopa. He was curious as to the plant he had found. It was a mushroom, but it had funny colors. As he stared at the item, Bowser snuck up on him.

"Hey! Greenie! Gimmie that!" Bowser shouted.

The green-clad human boy jumped. He spun around to face Bowser and glared at him. "No! Mine!"

"Its mine now." the Koopa Prince said with a smirk as he swiped the mushroom. Upon inspection, it was purple with pale blue spots. The stem was very pale... Odd. Bowser had never seen a mushroom like this before. Probably did something really neat! Before Luigi could take the mushroom back, Bowser popped it into his mouth and started to chew.

"Mmm! This tastes good!" he said. It was not long before he thought otherwise. "Erk..."

Luigi looked confused. The mean bully who took ate his mushroom didn't look okay. "What wrong?"

"My... tummy... hurts..." Bowser managed to say before he fell to the ground, still clutching at his stomach.

It was several hours later when the Prince of the Koopa Kingdom woke up. As he came to, he realized he was not in the forest anymore. It looked like a healing room... Bowser lay on a white bed with white sheets laid on top of him. Definitely a healing room. The prince wondered where the healers were... Ugh... He'll never eat another mushroom if he has any say in the matter...

A familiar face came into view. Uh... oh... It was Kamek. The older Koopa's short red hair was barely visible, hidden almost completly by his hat. The Magikoopa looked angry, but also... worried?

"You were very reckless, Prince Bowser. What in all of Dark Land made you eat a Poison Mushroom?" Kamek said. His voice sounded flat. Probably was going to go into a rage...

Bowser gulped. "Er... Some kid in green had it, so I took it and ate it." he said truthfully.

Kamek sighed. "This is one of the reasons why I didn't want you going out of tbe castle alone. You could get hurt! You're very lucky that we had a patrol scouting the forest today... If no one had been there..."

The young prince half-hid his face with the blanket. "Am I punished again, Kamek?"

To the Koopa kid's surprise, Kamek shook his head. "No. While you may not leave the castle without at least two Koopa Troopas or a Magikoopa, what had happened to you was well more than enough punshiment."

"Really?" Bowser asked as he sat up straight.

"Yes, really." After that, Kamek stood up and began to leave the room. "I suggest you rest, Prince Bowser. You have a big day on Friday and you'll need to recover from your first encounter with a Poison Mushroom."

"Aw... What will I be doing then? Sitting through another boring council meeting?"

"No." the Magikoopa said as he opened the door. "Its time we pay an... official visit to the main Mushroom Castle."

Bowser gasped. Kamek was gonna let him visit Peach?! The little Koopa was estatic.

As Kamek left the room, he smiled. That should help stave off anymore attempts to sneak out for the next six days... 


	17. 017 Brown

I didn't mean to take so long to continue this but I lost the list and then was too busy with... everything, actually. It's been years since I started this and it's by high time that I finish the blasted thing. I will finish it, habits be damned!

And so we continue this Fanfic 100. As a bit of a warning, this is not directly related to the Koopas. I was stumped on what to write and then this came through. So here you go.

* * *

017 - Brown

* * *

Toadsworth sighed as he looked at his reflection. He was far from vain but he did his best to look properly groomed and dressed. He had to. The elderly toad was a member of the royal family's court, the Princess's most trusted advisor. As the holder of such high esteem, Toadsworth was expected to dress appropriately.

To be quite honest, Toadsworth would rather wear more simple clothes - specifically a white shirt, a brown coat, grey slacks and black shoes. Instead, he had to wear a vest with gold buttons, a bowtie made of red satin, a waistcoat, white pants, pince-nez glasses, and "high-end" brown shoes. The price of this formal attire was outragous! He supposed it was the golden threads woven into the waistcoat and royal purple dyes in the waistcoat and vest that affected most of the cost. On the other hand, his glasses were quite pricey on their own.

At least when he was just Princess Peach's nanny when she was a baby he could get away with wearing only an open vest over an otherwise bare chest on hot days.

The only problem he had with his duties was the frequency of his ward's abductions. He rarely if ever had any reprieve! In fact, the stress of it had turned his hair white far sooner than it would had otherwise. Toadsworth used to have thick brown hair but time (and mostly Bowser's schemes) had left him with a thin white mustache. Furthermore, his back never healed properly after that incident with the chandiler. Then and now he was surprised that Bowser paid the hospital bill for his injury. To this day the old toad was uncertain whether the Koopa King had felt sorry for causing the problem or if it an attempt to win Peach's heart.

In any case, he had to do his part to help his princess whether it was by mere appearance, offering her advice on a given situation, or by taking part in those silly games she cared so much for. It was his duty to support her and quite frankly, he would not have it any other way.


	18. 018 Black

018 - Black

Kali ducks behind a broken pillar just as the orange globe of magic crashes into the wall. He is a magikoopa! A practitioner of the mystic arts and a member of the Dark Land King's military to boot. He should not be hiding like a cowardly Toad! However, every bit of his training in Recognition was yelling at him to get out of the way, that danger is following him.

Unfortunately for Kali, he has a good understanding of what the creature pursuing him can do. Sometimes he wished he didn't take that class on "1000 Ways You may Die".

Old temples are interesting places. The one he is trying to escape from is one of many that pepper the world. Many old temples were created to worship the Stars. Temples are built to withstand mystical energy, so they make decent places to train magic adepts in as well. Some temples were created with the sole purpose of containing artifacts.

Kali happens to be in the latter sort.

Artifacts are usually stuff like sarcophagi and simple mystic creations like early Guard Statues. Every now and again, you find something that some would call 'Sealed Evil in a Can'. The Thousand Year Door, Ztars, the Jade Star, ect. In this case, the whole temple is the 'can' and the door he forced open was the 'seal', which makes the creature chasing him the 'evil'.

The Magikoopa's own shadow breaks away from the floor and rises to its feet. There are no visible eyes, no signs of breathing, or seams to make nostrils or a proper mouth. It is just a shadow made solid by magic. It has its own wand with the same hue and lack of detail as the shadow itself.

Kali is trapped.


	19. 019 White

019 - White

* * *

Commander Kalisto was having a very bad day. He received orders from the higher ups that one of the airships under his command was to be traded off to some Ensign. This lieutenant _commander_ was being given the chance to prove herself worthy of commanding one of the Kingdom's finest vessels. For the aerotroops' sakes, she better not screw it up.

He had to stand in the kid's presence as he was given the tour of the DLS _Frozen Bones _(ABSS-35). The majority of the flags stayed the standard colors and patterns as the ship was still a Dark Land vessel. The rest were turned white. Even the name would be changed if the lieutenant commander thought it was necessary. The newbie would probably choose something overdone or overreaching like _The King's Hand_ or _Plumber's End_. Dumb brat.

Near the end, the girl dared to smile and say she would do her best with his ship. Her best to send it down in flames, Kalisto figured. When it came time for him to give the new kid a word of advice, all he bothered to tell her was "listen to the troops." They had spent more time in active service than she ever had spent in training.

It was now late at night and Kalisto retired to his quarters in Stonehide Fort. That old family died off in the last war the King's late father led, so no one had claimed it. Actually, there were a couple families that tried to claim the castle and its land but their claims were as weak as a prematurely hatched koopa's shell. They were greedy, plain and simple. So the fort was turned into a military base. There actually wasn't much needed to boost the security. The Stonehide family had been notoriously concerned with security and personal safety. It's a dead shame that their heir was struck down by poison shroom spores.

The master bedroom is off limits. It is now the royal quarters should any member of the Royal Family choose to visit for inspection or something. There were many smaller bedrooms and quarters for servants and guards, now used by custodians and lower ranked troops respectively. The family bedrooms were changed into officer bedrooms. Since Kalisto is the highest ranked Kooparmada Officer in the building, he has the honor of using the bedroom second best to the Master. It's very comfortable and has an excellent view of his hometown, Ashendale. He could just barely see the town's pale buildings. The black dirt makes the painted walls look rather grey by contrast.

Commander Kalisto is in the middle of opening a bottle of Cold Stone beer when he heard a knock on his door. It took all his remaining strength not to throw the damned item at the door and order whomever it was to leave him alone. He manages to just gruffly ask who was there.

"Private Boolevard, sir." The voice is a little shaky, but names like that usually belong to Boos. Surely enough, a white face with big blue eyes starts slipping through the door. "Er…did I come at a bad time?"

Kalisto sighs as he uncaps the bottle. "Come in and say your piece, Private." the koopa grunted. It is just one of those days…

* * *

Here's a quick explanation before any questions are asked:

DLS _Frozen Bones _(ABSS-35)

Dark Land Ship _Frozen Bones_ (Callsign: Air Battle Ship Small, #35, sometimes pronounced "Abyss 35"). It's named after the legend of Bonechill. Once an Nimbi of high power and status, Bonechill turned against Grambi and was punished by losing his glorious form and being sent to the deepest depths of Underwhere. The _Frozen Bones_ was retooled from a mighty warship into a smaller craft, but it still has considerable fighting power when manned properly.


	20. 020 Colourless

I know it has been a while since I last posted. Things... just got out of hand IRL. I'm going to leave it at that. I hope you enjoy this piece. It's not very long, but it's to the point.

Ten times Ten

020 - Colourless

"King Bowser! Such a pleasure... What brings you to my domain?" The speaker, a richly robed... actually, the speaker is not alive per say. The speaker is an intangible specter. Of course, being intangible meant that he needed other ways to interact physically with the world… hence full-body garments.

Bowser takes a brief glance around. Lord Crystal's domain is a dilapidated carnival, quite suitable for spectral actually. Crystal's 'throne room' is in the House of Mirrors. If it were not for the compression field he cast on himself, the Koopa King would be stuck at the entrance. This whole place would be hilarious if it was not so pathetic.

"I have a proposition for you, Lord Crystal. I am about to embark on another one of my plots and I might need to store some items of value across the Kingdom."

The glowing yellow eyes floating between blue formal robes and shining silver circlet grew in size. "And you wish me to hold one for you?"

Bowser bares his fangs in a wide grin. "Got it in one. However, there are a few conditions you will have to agree to. I think you will actually jump at the chance."

"Oh?" The specter paused. King Bowser's schemes generally involved the Mushroom Kingdom, which means Mario. Lord Crystal knows all too well that he does not have the strength to face the Red Guardian. "What would these conditions entail...?"

"Nothing much. First, you'll move to distant location. I think you'll like it actually. It's atop the Dry Mountain Range with a large temple in the center. You can redesign it as you wish, just make sure it has obstacles in the way to slow down any intruders."

_'Not bad,' _Lord Crystal muses._ 'The Dry Mountains are among the coldest and furthest parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. Furthest from the primary Castles, anyway.'_

Bowser continues unabated. "Second, you'll have to hire more denizens. I'd prefer Duplighosts as they can trick Ma-ah-any intruders, but you have full reign over what and whom you hire."

_'I will need servants for my new domain, so yes so far so good...'_

"Finally, you will have to sign up officially as part of my military. I am willing to grant you the title of King of Dry Mountains to sweeten the deal, but that's it unless if you prove yourself."

Lord Crystal is quite pleased. _ 'King Crystal... That has such a wonderful ring to it.' _ "I accept your offer and all its conditions."

Bowser grins again. "Perfect! I expect you to be in place before the week is over, just in case, and I'll have one of my Magikoopas give you the object in question should I have it!"


	21. 021 Friends

Ten times Ten

021 - Friends

Prince Bowser is in the Playroom, laying on one of his many stuffed dolls. This time he is across the back of a purple-and-blue Yoshi doll that's as big as an Ankoopa! The Playroom used to be the Royal Nursery while he and Kamek and all those Troops were living in Dark Land territory on Yoshi Island. When it was finally settled that the Castle was safe for him to return to and there were no longer traitors in their midst, lots of people sent their ruler toys and fun things to welcome him home. People always give him things because he's the Prince.

So why does no one want to actually play with him?

Whenever he goes into a town or city and asks kids his age if they want to play, those that say yes are quickly pulled away by one of their parents. No one wants to upset the Prince and no one wants to hear that their child was responsible for an injury. Those that say no are also pulled away by a parent, scared that because their child said no that something will happen to them. Sometimes the kids act like they can't hear him asking. He knows they're faking but nothing he does gets their attention.

So no kids play with him.

Sometimes a Troop or nobleman pays him a visit when he's not busy doing boring royal stuff. The Troops are sent to play with him but the Prince can tell that most of them hate being there. The nobles always act nice but they keep asking for stuff in return. Big stuff that Kamek tells him have to be earned and never given. When he points this out the nobles get really angry and leave, sometimes taking whatever gift they brought with them.

It's stupid, really.

Bowser heard about the Mushroom Kingdom's queen having a baby. The baby is a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and a tuff of shiny golden hair. She's a lot younger than he is... two whole years younger... but maybe she will want to play with him.

Maybe... maybe she'll even _like_ him.

Prince Bowser smiles at the thought. Lots of people welcomed him back home with gifts so maybe people would welcome her too even though she never went away. Maybe he should welcome her, too.


	22. 022 Enemies

Ten times Ten

022 - Enemies

Having to sneak back into his own castle was not something Bowser ever appreciated. Kings shouldn't have to stick to the shadows like an Anuboo. It was bad enough that he had to do it twice within the last decade, or has it only been a year? The years blur together too often for his liking. So the Koopa King had the satisfaction of punching the lights out of Smithy and while he didn't kick that dumb Beanish's teeth in _his_ castle, Bowser did get to wreck all the remaining robots while his Troops took care of the lingering brainwarped Troops. Now that Bowser stops to think about it, it is amazing how easy it is for his castles to be broken into and troops turned against him.

His troops are trained to resist mind-controlling spells, resist curses, and detect intruders and imposters. His elite guard, the Koopatrols, are naturally given more training to keep up their high standards but every soldier should be qualified for castle deployment. It's easy to see why that green lanky idiot can't resist hypnosis but not his own soldiers. Is there internal subterfuge? Is it just bad luck from all the Ztars in the castle? Is something just wrong with the Troops' self-esteem? It shouldn't be so easy for enemies to barge into his territory and claim soldiers and civilians alike.

Of course there have been instances where Bowser himself was turned against his will. Or possessed, he wishes he could forget about that one. Why a reptilian male sprouted mammaries on his plastron is beyond his comprehension. At least in one instance the initial confusion was caused by a serious injury and by the time he was finally recovered from it that damn Beanish went and forced a hag's ghost in him. That one is less distressing...regarding the origins anyway.

The Troops' training is already overburdened as it is. Its primarily basics. Magic Item Use is necessary as lots of troops kept using fire flowers wrong. One remarkable shellbrain thought it was a suppository and spent a week in the Hospital Wing of the castle. Flora Recognition, sadly, is also needed due to many mistaking a type of poison shroom for a regular mushroom. Identifying Subspecies was a big problem a couple months ago as some idiots allowed a Terrapin spy in under the impression that his armor was Koopatrol standard. Weapon Training, Armor Maintenance... the list is longer than Bowser cares to even think about.

Maybe he could get the kids to look into it. Ludwig at least should have some ideas.

-Writer's Notes-

The list of what I could have chosen for this chapter is quite long. Just looking through all the different enemies in the game was a hassle! In the end, I stopped to think about what would Bowser think about. Mario is too obvious a choice and Bowser's opinion of him is already out there. He hates the human. Then Bowletta popped into my head followed by all the times Bowser's Troops or Bowser himself was hypnotized/brainwashed. In Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga, not only does Bowser and Luigi get into it, but the Koopalings and the Troops of the Flying Castle all get in the game as well! AND Bowser gets possessed. With tits. No, I am never going to stop reminding people about the shell-boobs. Ever. It's even more bizarre than Birdo and Birdo is pretty darn weird.

... Great, now I have an idea for a Catherine/Mario crossover fic involving Yoshi as the main character and Birdo as the girl/succubus thing. Not to mention there are Sleepy Sheep in the Mario...


End file.
